paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Payday 2)
This is the list of Enemies in PAYDAY 2. All entries include health values for difficulties, and base damage multiplier for headshots. Security & First Responders Security guard= Standard Guard Health: 30 (51 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) GenSec Redshirt Health: 50 (60 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (6x on Death Wish) The Security Guard is the weakest enemy in game with only 30 hp (51 on Deathwish), armed with various small arms and a side handled baton for melee. There are several variations of the standard security guard: *The most common type is the white-shirted Washington Security guards that dots various maps and heists. These guards comes in three sub-types: **A Caucasian-Hispanic guard that carries a Chimano 88 handgun. **An African-American guard that carries a Chimano 88 and wears ballistic vest. (Pictured) The ballistic vest does not affect his durability. This variant is mostly seen in security rooms, but can also be seen patrolling in some heists. **An African-American guard that wields a Compact-5 and wears a cap. *In the Armored Transport DLC heists, guards also spawn with the transports. They have the same behaviour and same weaponry, but wear red GenSec uniforms and are slightly more durable than standard security guards. They also appear in GO Bank, either as default spawns or sent in by Hillary, a GenSec dispatch, as part of the level's random events. *A third relatively uncommon variant wears a black suit, sunglasses and uses a flashlight, reminiscent of Secret Service or similar government operatives. These appear in Day 2 of Big Oil, Day 2 of Firestarter, Day 3 of Framing Frame, and Train. *Big Bank has four unique security guard variants, which can be distinguished with their green-themed suits. They are all armed with the Chimano 88 pistol: ** A Caucasian-Hispanic guard. ** A bald African-American guard. ** A Caucasian guard with visible facial hair and wearing a green jacket. This variant only patrols the vault area. ** A Caucasian guard wearing a flak vest and a pair of sunglasses. This variant only appears in the security room. *Hoxton Breakout contains several prison guards at the start of Day 1 escorting Hoxton to his re-trial. They wear white shirts and are armed with Bronco .44s. Prison guards have several different model variants, including female prison guards. *The Alesso Heist has new guard models that are different from regular guards. These guards wear a vest with SECURITY written on the back and combat trousers. They patrol the arena as well as the loading dock at the bottom. They are armed with the Chimano 88. *The Golden Grin Casino has a new guard model. This model wears a suit and patrols the front and back of the casino. They are armed with the Chimano 88. |-|Metropolitan Police= Health: 30 (51 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) Also known as the police officer or street cop, these police officers use either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (as of Update #13), Reinfeld 880 shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. For melee they use a police baton. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. There are several variations of police officers, each wielding a different weapon: *A Caucasian officer wearing a police hat (Pictured). They used to wield the Chimano 88 pistol but were later "upgraded" to Bronco .44 revolvers after a patch. *A bald African-American officer with a pair of sunglasses. They wield the Chimano 88 pistol. *An African-American officer wearing a police hat and a jacket. They wield the Reinfeld 880 shotgun. *A Caucasian officer wearing a police hat, sunglasses and a Kevlar vest. They wield the Compact-5 submachine gun. The Kevlar vest has no impact on their health. All variants of the Metropolitan Police carry nightsticks, which they will employ against the player crew in close quarters. Street cops, like security officers, have the ability to cuff players. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heists like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher, Ukrainian Job and GO Bank, Metropolitan Police officers can occasionally spawn outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be wearing a Kevlar vest. Two of the warehouse guards on Day 2 of Election Day (assuming the correct van was tagged or the entire database was retrieved on Day 1) will be Metropolitan Police as well. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal; the only main difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. It is worth noting that due to the structure of assault sequencing, aggressively eliminating a significant quantity of first-responder police officers can greatly accelerate the arrival of the first assault wave. Players should exercise caution and, if possible, prolong a 'standoff' state as this will buy them (or their drills) more time to work in relative safety. Rarely, Bronco .44-wielding Metropolitan Police officers may appear during assault waves on higher difficulties. They should be considered high priority targets as they can deal a lot of damage very quickly. They can easily be identified by their hats (similar to the officer pictured) and the distinctive report of their revolvers. |-|Unique weapons= # Bronco .44 The Bronco .44 revolver used by Metropolitan policemen and female FBI Agents has an unobtainable laser mounted on the trigger-guard. The laser module strangely uses the model of the Flash Hider. # Reinfeld 880 The Reinfeld 880 shotgun used by NPC shotgunners have an integrated tactical light on the pump. |-|Gallery= 2014-11-05 00003.jpg|Prison Guard models, both male and female. 2014-11-18 00024.jpg|Handgun Cop. 2014-11-18 00026.jpg|Shotgunner Cop. 2014-11-18 00027.jpg|Armored Cop. |-|Trivia= *The Metropolitan Police officers are undoubtedly based on real-life Metropolitan Police Department officers, with certain notable differences: **Their choice of a Bronco .44 as their sidearm is rather atypical. In reality all police units are generally issued either the real-world equivalents of the Chimano 88 (Glock 17), the Bernetti 9 (Beretta 92FS), Signature .40 (SIG Sauer P226) and the Crosskill (Colt/Browning M1911). Only very few, typically much older, officers still carry revolvers as a primary sidearm, and even then those are primarily .38 special caliber rather than the impractically heavy .44 magnum. **They can occasionally be seen rappeling down from ledges like the common SWAT officers, despite not wearing the proper gear. **Once an alarm is tripped, or a civilian successfully calls for police help, law enforcers immediately begin arriving in force. Never in real life are police units instructed to behave this way, usually only one or two squad cars are sent to investigate the situation before calling for backup. *It appears that nearly all MPDC police officers are at the rank of sergeant, identifiable by the three chevrons on their sleeve. The only possible exception to this is the officer who wears a Kevlar vest. His sleeve is hidden by the vest, thus his rank is unknown. *The Golden Grin Casino guards have a small badge on their left lapel. Due to its low resolution, the exact details cannot be recognized. But it does bear some resemblance to Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department and Nevada Gaming Control Board's badges. SWAT Team After the Metropolitan Police, SWAT Teams are the second line of law enforcers the crew will encounter once the situation goes south. SWAT units are comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. Metropolitan SWAT= Health: 80 (136 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfeld 880, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy throughout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving suppressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. If a Taser spawns he will always accompanied by two blue SWAT submachine gunners regardless of difficulty. |-|Yellow SWAT= Health: 100 (170 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 1.67x (1.25x on Death Wish) The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). Yellow SWAT are unusually durable as they have the lowest headshot multiplier of any law enforcement unit - their arrival can make for an unpleasant surprise on any difficulty, especially as they receive a significant firepower boost on higher difficulties. Fortunately, Yellow SWAT units stop spawning under normal conditions once playing on Very Hard or Overkill, though they can rappel down from helicopters in a few heists. In addition to this, they will spawn as 2 man teams along with a Taser. If more than 1 Taser spawns on Overkill then the Yellow SWAT units will sometimes split from the Taser and join up with the other 2 man team, while the tasers will join up with each other. On normal only one Yellow SWAT will spawn, and only if Shields will spawn which he will accompany. The chance that a Yellow SWAT and SWAT Shields will spawn on normal is very low however. |-|Gallery= 2014-11-18 00028.jpg|Blue SWAT Submachine Gunner. 2014-11-18 00029.jpg|Blue SWAT Shotgunner. |-|Trivia= *The SWAT units are based on their real-life counterparts, however, with significant differences here and there: **The quick response time and vast amounts of SWAT units in the game is highly unusual, as in reality, situations warranting actual SWAT response are very infrequent, and as such these trained and equipped officers are often assigned different tasks to carry out until summoned in case of an emergency. Sending out even a remotely sizable SWAT unit is long enough to present a significant lag between the initial emergency and actual SWAT deployment on the site.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SWAT#Organization ***As previously mentioned, real-life situations requiring SWAT intervention are very uncommon, thus making the excessive amounts of SWAT personnel in the game's many heists a very odd thing from a realistic standpoint. That being said, not many real-world instances of crime in progress would include semi-immortal robbers armed with self-repairing body armor, shouts that can revive incapacitated teammates and/or a multitude of weaponry capable of punching through riot shields so the extra amount of firepower is somewhat justified gameplay-wise. **The Metropolitan PD has an Emergency Response Team, which is technically a SWAT-level unit but differs greatly from the in-game units in terms of uniforms, dispatches and directives as well as being more commonly referred to by their own designation instead of type. None of the actual ERT personnel or equipments have "SWAT" emblazoned on them, again unlike the in-game law enforcers. **The local FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. possesses a sizable SWAT team that can deploy quickly within the capitol, though they wear uniforms different from those in the game and are not associated with the police. A more correct representation of this division is seen in the FBI Heavy Response Units. FBI FBI Agents and Hostage Rescue Teams typically appear in between assault waves to attempt to rescue any hostages in the area. Unlike the first game, the FBI in PAYDAY 2 have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. Field Agent= Health: 50 (85 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) The least dangerous of the three are armed with the Chimano 88 pistol and has less health than a Blue SWAT. They can be recognized easily due to their blue coat and cap, the coat bearing 'FBI' across the back in yellow lettering. They disappear later on during easy heists while not making an appearance at all on Overkill and above outside of certain prescripted scenarios (such as Day 2 of Firestarter). They are also the rarest of the three. |-|Hostage Rescue Team= Health: 80 (136 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) The second type of Rescue Units are armed with Compact-5 SMGs and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They can be identified by their balaclavas and ballistic vests. They deal significantly more damage than Blue SWAT units, surpassing even that of the Heavy Response Units and Maximum Force Responders, and will also deploy alongside special units on higher difficulties if hostages are present. That, coupled with their tendency to swarm in large groups makes them especially dangerous and should be taken out quickly and carefully. Conveniently, HRT agents make juicy targets for intimidation because of their moderately low health. |-|Veteran Agent= Health: 50 (85 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) The third type is an African American variant in a white shirt and light tactical harness, wielding the CAR-4 rifle. Beware of this variant because they deal extremely high damage despite their relatively low health and they can quickly bring down a player due to their assault rifle's high RoF. Fortunately, their accuracy at range is fairly limited, and they have the same health as the least dangerous variant of FBI Agent. |-|Office Agent= Male Agents Health: 50 (85 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 5x (3.75x on Death Wish) Female Agents Health: 30 (51 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3x (2.25x on Death Wish) A fourth type was added in Hoxton Breakout, and appear at the start of both days. In Day 1, they can be seen at the start of the heist after the C4 blows up the courthouse wall, knocking them unconscious. In Day 2, they occupy the Washington FBI Headquarters, and only have their side-arms to defend themselves, the males being armed with the Chimano 88 and the females being armed with the Bronco .44 revolvers. Despite this, care should be taken when dealing with them. They appear in large numbers and can easily down a player with their suppressive fire. |-|Heavy Response Unit= Health: 130 (130 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (3.25x on Death Wish) Armed with the CAR-4 and the Reinfeld 880, the FBI Heavy Response Units are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They are also colloquially referred to as "Greens" due to their signature green-and-white uniforms. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on Very Hard difficulty (partially mixed with Maximum Force Responders) and above. They can be recognized by the dark green and black uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. HRUs armed with Reinfelds wear night vision goggles attached to their helmets and have shell racks on their armor. HRUs armed with CAR-4's are depicted in the above picture. In certain heists it is possible for a Heavy Response Unit to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system. Once they have done this, visible green clouds of gas will appear, standing in that area will rapidly damage the player. It is possible to quickly run through the cloud, but the player will take significant amounts of damage, so the gas blocks off the area for practical purposes. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by listening for Bain's verbal warning that a helicopter is landing on the roof, and killing them before they deploy the gas into a ventilation shaft. Heavy Response Units are, uniquely, one of the few enemy types to have identical health and headshot multiplier values on all difficulties - most enemies receive increased health and take less damage from headshots on Death Wish difficulty, as noted in their entries. As a result Blue SWAT, Yellow SWAT, and even Hostage Rescue Teams are more durable than Heavy Response Units. These enemies are among the standard enemy spawns on Hard difficulty level upwards, but can rarely appear in Normal heists as part of scripted sequences. They can also rarely appear on normal and Hard difficulty in every heists that are contracted by Hector. |-|Safehouse Security Guard= Health: 130 (240 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (1.625x on Death Wish) The Safehouse Security Guard is an unique variant of SWAT officers which appears only in the Hoxton Revenge heist. They patrol the FBI safehouse as substitutes for the common security guard, and will be among the first responders should the heist go loud. They are basically reskins of Murkywater mercenaries, and as such carry Heckler & Koch UMP45s and modified Eagle Heavies which they will employ against the player crew. Safehouse Guards have pagers which need to be answered should the officer be killed or dominated during stealth. |-|Gallery= 2014-11-02 00002.jpg|From left to right: FBI Sniper, FBI Assault, FBI Shotgunner, Maximum Force Responder and FBI Shield. 2014-10-28 00003.jpg|Female FBI Agent with her Bronco .44 2014-11-05_00008.jpg|Another female FBI agent. 2014-11-05 00006.jpg|Ditto. |-|Trivia= *The FBI do not usually handle offenses related to narcotics or the like, it is usually the job of the Drug Enforcement Administration, or DEA, instead. They also do not dispatch any kind of armed forces in the event of bank robberies or armed assaults, it is often the job of the local police or SWAT. **FBI armed divisions however, will co-operate with on-site police forces in apprehending assailants during joint operations, though again these activities do not normally extend to common bank robberies or art gallery incursions so the presence of FBI personnel in most heists is still weird. *The FBI Hostage Rescue Units and the FBI Heavy Response Teams are both based on the real-life FBI Hostage Rescue Team (with the Heavy Response Team also based on the aforementioned FBI SWAT), with the former derived from their Hostage Rescue duties and the latter from their specialized equipment. *There are no on-site command centers or mobile command units to be seen anywhere during an assault, which is an oddity considering the fact that the game features a heavy FBI presence, who in reality are known to make substantial use of such units. *Female agents have male voices. this can best heard when dominating or converting an female agent. * Male office agents draw their pistol from the right ride, dispite the holster is on the left side. A pistol can be seen in the holster, even after they drawed their weapon. Spec Ops: Maximum Force Responders Maximum Force Responder= Health: 200 (340 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 2x (1.5x on Death Wish) The second most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but also have completely bulletproof armor plating covering their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire taken on all parts of their body except for the head and neck. Due to their armour colouration, they are commonly referred to as "Tans" or "Browns". They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other non-special Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on Very Hard and above (mixed with the significantly less dangerous HRU units), or spawn in pre-scripted circumstances that will come with a verbal warning from Bain. A notable instance of the latter would be the last day of Rats - there is almost always one Maximum Force Responder near the head of the convoy regardless of difficulty. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid too many of them crowding into a small area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a M308, Bronco .44, or Deagle. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring head shots, because unlike lesser units that will still receive damage from chest hits, shots against a Maximum Force Responder's torso are completely wasted. Shotguns are also highly effective against them at close range, as it appears that even partial head shots with the shotgun's spread pattern will cause full head shot damage to them. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the most difficult type of police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR to avoid repeatedly taking return fire from him during failed conversion attempts. If he is successfully converted, he becomes a powerful ally, as the majority of gunfire from his former allies will hit his bulletproof torso instead of his vulnerable head, though enough stray shots will still eventually kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. In Bank Heist, one MFR will come with the two HRUs in the helicopter and he can also deploy tear gas in the bank's ventilation system as with the HRUs. It is advised to kill the MFR first as they try to deploy gas sooner than the HRUs do, as well as having more health and protection. Sniper Rifles and shotguns equipped with Flechette shells or AP Slugs are capable of piercing the MFRs body armor and thus damaging and killing the MFR with body shots. This will take considerably more shots than if the player shoots at the head, however; the damage is halved without the headshot bonus, and having to penetrate armour further reduces the damage. |-|Trivia= *The Maximum Force Responders could be based on the real life Special Reaction Teams that belong to all branches of the United States Armed Forces. * The helmets worn by them resembles the Russian Gorka Military Helmet. * The Maximum Force responders are the only member of the Helmet wearing enemies whose face can be seen when his helmet fly off, revaling a Caucasian man with brown eyes who wear a black mask with a Headset. Private Security Teams GenSec Elite SWAT Team= :See also: Skulldozer Health: 130 (240 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (1.625x on Death Wish) The GenSec Elite SWAT unit, also known by their trademarked name GenSec Fast Tactical Special Unit Task Force'''http://gensec.biz/corporate-security-systems/, is a new type of enemy added in the Death Wish update that only appear on the Death Wish difficulty along with the "Skulldozer". While they appear similar to the green Heavy Response Units, they are a far more significant threat; GenSec's Elites possess more powerful weaponry than other standard law enforcement units. GenSec Elites also have almost twice as much health as Heavy Response Unit - though since every other enemy type (save HRUs themselves and Bikers) receives increased health as well, the increased health of Elites is less notable. Additionally, they spawn at significantly higher rates and employ more aggressive tactics than other standard law enforcer units. Oddly enough, GenSec Elites can cuff players, unlike normal SWAT teams. Elites are very accurate and carry either a modified JP36 rifle with the same camo as their uniform and a unique sight (HHS), an UMP45 (unavailable to players), or a M1014 with a Solid Stock. They utilize swarming tactics, assaulting the players in massive numbers and constantly rushing to overwhelm them. It is advised to deal with these units as soon as possible. Their arrival can be signaled by the appearance of black GenSec SWAT vans. It is also worth noting that Elites on the Death Wish difficulty do not play heavy hurt/stun animations (they can only briefly flinch) even if hit by heavy, high-knockdown weapons. In addition to this, they take 20% less damage from explosives, including weapons such as the GL40 or shotguns using HE Rounds. |-|Murkywater PMC= '''Health: 130 (240 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 3.25x (1.625x on Death Wish) Murkywater Private Military Contractors are a new enemy introduced in Update #29. Their first appearance is in the Shadow Raid heist, who are seen guarding their supply warehouse in DC. They once again appear as enemies when the crew raids the same warehouse again during The Meltdown. Murkywater PMCs' health and headshot multiplier are identical to Heavy Response Units on lower difficulties, easily capable of taking head shots or body shots with a standard assault rifle once alerted. However, on Death Wish, their stats are identical to GenSec Elites, which make them quite difficult to deal with once alerted, considering the stealth nature of Shadow Raid. Murkywater PMCs are immune to stun on all difficulties. In stealth (only on Shadow Raid), Murkywater PMCs behave like heavily-armored security guards, and will attempt to sound the alarm if alerted. Unlike other non-Guard enemies, Murkywater mercenaries DO have pagers that need to be answered during the stealth phase, thus putting additional stress on unprepared players. Note that despite their high durability, just like every other unit, Murkywater PMCs are vulnerable to being killed by a single hit from any source if they are not yet alerted to a player's presence during stealth, allowing them to be silently neutralized with any suppressed handgun or melee attack no matter what the damage rating is. Murkies are armed with the same UMP45s as the GenSec Elites and the modified Eagle Heavy assault rifle, which allows them to easily take down players in short order, especially on higher difficulties. They also possess a distinct helmet that resembles the Alpha Force mask, a heavy armored vest with tactical rigging, and the US Special Forces OCP uniform affectionately known as "Multi-Cam" with a generic pair of sage green combat boots worn by the US Air Force. Overall, Murkies fight like stronger versions of the FBI Heavy Response Units. The Murkies can be defeated risk-free of them shooting and alerting civilians in addition to other guard by simply running away, behind two walls should suffice. The player should then place an ECM, so the guard cannot sound the alarm. When the Murkies try and call in, the player can quickly eliminate the guard with a few headshots whilst they are momentarily unable to actually make noise. This tactic is very useful in death-wish, as players will usually sacrifice damage output for lower concealment ratings. Just like Security Guards however, Murkies can be dominated, provided they are talked down before they are able to draw their weapon. Pacifying a Murkywater PMC this way makes it significantly easier to deal with him, as he will not be able to fire his weapon once he's cuffed, allowing players to answer his pager and then safely finish him off, before bagging his body. |-|Unique weapons= # Heckler & Koch UMP-45 The UMP45 can be seen wielded by members of the GenSec Elite SWAT units introduced in the Death Wish update. Despite being a different weapon, they are otherwise completely identical to the Compact-5 wielded by other units. The UMP45 has a See More Sight attached to it. # JP36 The JP36 used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team has a white digital camouflage, similar to their uniforms, and carry a unique sight (EOTech Holographic Hybrid Sight). # Eagle Heavy The Murkywater's Eagle Heavy is a reskin in total black. |-|Gallery= 2014-11-18 00008.jpg|From left to right: GenSec Elite Shotgunner, GenSec Elite Assault, GenSec Elite Submachine gunner GenSecReinbeck.png|A GenSec Elite SWAT holding his M1014 GenSecUMP.png|The UMP45 GenSec Elite GenSecJP.png|Two GenSec Elites taking aim with their JP36 rifles GenSecJP36.png|A close-up view of the GenSec JP36, showing the unique scope, camo, and solid stock |-|Trivia= *The tactics and training of GenSec SWAT Teams suggests that most of them are former FBI responders, as well as perhaps former special operation members. **The company's trademarked Fast Tactical Special Forces can be abbreviated to FTSU. In popular media, FTSU usually stands for "Fuck Their Shit Up"http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=FTSU, which is appropriate seeing how overwhelming their numbers and displayed firepower are compared to the player crew. *The Murkywater PMC is a reference to the real life Blackwater Worldwide, now known as "Academi". Unique Opponents The Commissar= :See also: Minor characters (Payday 2)#The Commissar Health: 3,500 (3,500 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 2x (2x on Death Wish) The Commissar is the boss of his own Russian Mafia family, operating in the DC area. He can be considered the first true non-police enemy special unit due to his stats, but cannot be marked with the shout command like regular specials. The Commissar is armed with a KSP light machine gun (which is capable of easily shredding players at close range) and at least one smoke grenade, which he immediately tosses out once his panic room vault is breached. He is incredibly durable, but wears no armor and can be easily taken down with concentrated gunfire. The Commissar is not resistant to knockback or knockdown effects, it is possible to perpetually stun-lock him, by dealing high damage (causing him to flinch), using high knockback weapons or explosives, in order to prevent him from using his KSP. Additionally, because criminal and police AIs are now programmed to engage each other; it is also possible to whittle down or kill The Commissar by retreating and having the police fight him. This is not entirely reliable because of his high health and powerful damage output, as he will gun down regular law enforcers quickly unless confronted by multiple shields or Bulldozers, both of which are capable of shrugging off The Commissar's attacks. Another easy way to kill him is with the HRL-7. One shot is all it takes to kill him regardless of difficulty. 2014-11-05 00013.jpg|Side view of The Commissar. Note the bag of money in the back of the vault, and the Lightweight Ballistic Vest he is wearing. |-|The Rat (Spoiler!)= Health: 6000 (6000 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 1x (1x on Death Wish) Encountered at the end of Hoxton Revenge, it is revealed that Hector is the rat who framed Hoxton during [[Timeline#Hoxton Arrest (2012)|the time between PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2]], having worked with the FBI to gain protection and immunity. After the crew discovers his identity, they will need to breach the vault he is residing in and take him down. Hector as an enemy is very much similar to The Commissar, in that he has a high amount of health and wears heavy armor (an Improved Combined Tactical Vest) with a riot gear helmet. He is armed with an IZHMA 12G, which he will wield against the crew as he sees them. He is not resistant to knockback or knockdown effects like The Commissar, thus it is possible to perpetually stun-lock him, by repeatedly dealing high damage (causing him to flinch), using high knockback weapons or explosives. One shot from the HRL-7 is enough to kill him on any difficulty. Hector will not be wearing armor if the panic room is breached stealthily. Also unlike The Commissar, he is allied with the police, so law enforcers at the scene will not attack him. M37nqul.jpg|Hector in-game without his armor & riot gear helmet. Gangs Gangsters= Health: 40 (68 on Death Wish) Headshot Multiplier: 4x (3x on Death Wish) They are found on select heists. Although weak health-wise, they often pack rapid-firing or high damage weapons, thus allowing them to inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Like in the previous game, gangsters cannot be forced into submission and have to be killed. There are currently five different factions of gangs. While they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. As of patch 37, gangsters and police officers will now engage one another if they should ever cross paths during a heist. Despite playing the roles of guards in certain heists, all gangsters lack pagers. However, do not make the mistake of thinking this makes them easy to avoid or kill in stealth - when spotted by one, the player has an extremely small time window to silence them, as they will open fire almost immediately, unlike most other guard-type enemies. These factions are: *''Overkill MC: A biker gang who are attempting to locate and steal the Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information that the heisters must steal. They are also using the Overkill studio as their name. Unlike other gangsters, they only use the Chimano 88 Pistol. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. *The Cobras: An African-American street gang who wear red clothing, making them much more noticeable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil making a drug deal with the Overkill MC. They only use the Mark 10. *The Mendoza Cartel: A Colombian gang who wear civilian style clothing. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. They use the Mark 10. *Dimitri's Russian Mafia: Russian mobsters loyal to Dimitri. From their mixed accents, Dimitri's gang appears to be a mix of American and Slavic members. They act as bouncers for the Tasteful Club during the Nightclub heist and are dressed in black leather jackets with dark blue pants, which makes them easy to mistake for civilians while in a crowd from a distance as their clothes' dark profile makes them hard to single out in the club's low lighting. They only use the Mark 10. Their voice-overs are identical to GenSec guards and they will attempt to call the police if they become alerted. *Commissar's Russian Mafia: Russian mobsters loyal to the Commissar in Hotline Miami, they carry AK.762s, Reinfeld 880 shotguns, Mark 10s, Bronco .44s, and a variety of melee weapons. Unlike Dimitri's mobsters; the Commissar's mobsters are easily identified by their flashy, all-white suits that makes them heavily stand out in both days they are featured in. They can also make jumps into the motel room and board up instantly. Big oil 1 biker gang.png|Information on the Overkill MC Cobras.PNG|Information on the Cobras Mendozas.PNG|Information on the Mendoza Cartel 2014-11-05 00010.jpg|The Commissar's Mobsters. Note the different weapons of each of the Mobsters. |-|Unique weapons= # Mark 10 The Mark 10s used by the gangsters have integrated tactical light mounted near the trigger guard. These tactical lights are visually and locationally different to the Assault Light, which is mounted to the right side of the weapon. |-|Trivia= * Since the AI behavior was improved following the Hotline Miami DLC's release, law enforcers on the scene will engage in a shootout with Dmitri's mobsters despite them calling for police help in the first place. Law enforcers on Day 3 of Rats would also turn on and shoot at any gangsters who left the bus, contradicting their original intentions to escort them to the airport safely. Likewise, the gangsters would shoot at law enforcers from the bus. This was resolved in Patch #67. Special Enemies Trivia *For gameplay reasons, the observed behavior of in-game law enforcers have to deviate heavily from common sense and training: **The police forces will assault relentlessly rather than maintaining a secure perimeter and attempting to negotiate. ***Players can almost always escape regardless of whether an assault is going on or not. This does not happen in real life as possible escape routes are always prioritized, located and blockaded to prevent criminals from leaving the crime scene. **Police officers will seemingly shoot to kill (although with players going into custody when they "die", this is not necessarily true). **Player-activated surrender aside, all enemies will fight to the death if a player is within range, without regards to their own safety or survival. **The number of law enforcements encountered in a heist is technically unlimited. In reality, the emergency responding units (SWAT, FBI, ESU, etc...) are very limited in number, with on site personnel numbering in the dozens a rarity. **Riot squads and EOD units are '''not' sanctioned to deploy during non-specific situations. *With the advent of the AI behavior update, law enforcers can now kill civilians by accident if their shots stray. Aside from the lack of realism, this can lead to a surreal situation as the players, playing as crooks, are trying to keep the hostages alive, while the police do not appear to care for their safety. **In real life, police officers would face heavy consequences, possibly career-ending, for injuring civilians, let alone killing them. *When an enemy is shot in the head but survives, or struck by an explosion, his hat (if wearing one) or helmet may fly off. Being caught in an explosion is more likely to produce this result, as depending on the type of weapon used to headshot the law enforcer and the kind of enforcer himself, his headwear may remain even after he is killed. * Almost all enemies shoot to kill without giving the crew a chance to surrender. Guards who detect the player in stealth and police officers who are the first responders will yell to stop and cuff the crew if they don't resist. References Video Payday 2 - Guard Quotes|All Security Guard Quotes. Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 1). Payday 2 - Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2)|All Law Enforcer Quotes (Part 2). Payday 2 - Mendoza Quotes|All Mendoza Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Cobra Quotes|All Cobra Gangster Quotes. Payday 2 - Biker Quotes|All Biker Quotes. Payday 2 - Russian Gangster Quotes|All Russian Mobster Quotes. Payday 2 - Pager Guy Quotes|All Pager Operator Quotes. Category:Enemies (Payday 2) Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)